1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of elbow rests. More particularly, the present invention relates to an elbow rest which secures adjacent to the forward top edge of a table or work bench, for example. The elbow rest includes an elbow pad configured ergonomically to advantageously comfort and assist a user of the elbow rest to perform a task at the work bench; as well as a universally adjustable support structure securing at a forward top edge to the work bench and which provides six degrees of supportive positioning of the elbow pad relative to the forward edge and upper surface of the work bench. An upper surface of the elbow pad is resilient to cushion and support the user's elbow; and may optionally include a recess or through hole to assist the user in positioning and retaining the elbow in a secure and comfortable position on the elbow rest.
2. Related Technology
A conventional forearm support is known in accord with PCT application PCT/SE91/00202, having a publication number of WO 91/14384, and a publication date of Oct. 3 1991, in which the forearm support includes a bracket securing to the forward edge of a table or work bench, for example, by means of a clamp screw. The bracket carries a vertically extending stem upon which is pivotally secured a housing. The housing defines a horizontal bore in which a first end of a first pivotally adjustable generally horizontally extending cantilevered arm is secured. The first arm includes a second end which is offset relative to the first end so that pivotal movement of the first arm about the horizontal axis of the bore results in vertical movement of the second arm end. At the second end, the first arm carries a similar second housing with a vertically extending bore in which is received a first end of a second generally horizontally extending cantilevered arm. This second arm is pivotal in a horizontal plane by pivotal movement in the second housing. At a second end, the second arm carries a forearm support element, generally in the shape of an elongate trough, which is pivotal about a vertical axis to adjust the direction of the forearm support element to the user's preferences. All of the pivotal joints of the forearm rest include individual securing screws which allow the user to adjust and then retain a preferred position for the forearm supporting element.
With a forearm support as taught by the above-referenced application, the support in the vertical direction provided to a user's forearm is apt to be somewhat resilient because of the elongate and horizontally extending cantilevered arms which support the support element itself from the work bench. That is, each of these cantilevered arms acts like a leaf spring or end loaded simple cantilevered beam supported only at one end opposite the applied load. The result is a support structure which is not very strong, and which is springy or yielding in response to applied weight from a user of the support structure.
Another ergonomic support system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,190, issued Aug. 4, 1992, in which an elongate forearm support feeder trough leads to a cylindrical palm and wrist support member. An oblate palm and wrist support member may alternatively be used with the feeder trough. A support structure for the forearm support with respect to a table or work bench, for example, may include a plurality of adjustably intersecuring generally horizontally-extending cantilevered arm members. A clamp bracket secures to the table or work bench by use of a clamp screw with a small screw jack type of stand off mechanism to keep the jaws of the clamp parallel and prevent their slipping.
The support shown in the '198 patent also may suffer from the deficiency of too much resilience in the horizontal support provided to a user of the support. In other words, the user will rely on such a support to steady the hands as well as to provide support to a portion of the user's upper body weight in order to avoid fatigue and improve posture in doing tasks at a work bench, for example. If the support is too resilient in the vertical direction under the weight of the user's upper body, not only will the user not be as comfortable with resting the upper body weight on the support, but the steadying of the user's hands by the support will be compromised as the support yields under the user's weight, and shifts with variations in the amount of weight which the user places on the support.
Yet another support apparatus is known in accord with U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,256, issued Oct. 27, 1992. The '256 patent teaches a keyboard accessory including a tray-like member which goes under a computer keyboard, and includes a forward depending rail slidably supporting a pair of wrist and hand supports for a user of the computer keyboard. The wrist and hand support pads of the '256 patent are adjustable for horizontal position and height. However, the support of this patent is not contemplated to sustain more than the forearm, wrist and hand weight of a user. In other words, it appears that the support taught by the '256 patent would not assist the user in maintaining a more comfortable and less stressful posture by sustaining a significant portion of the user's upper body weight, nor would it be suitable for steadying the user's hands by supporting the user's elbows.